


A simple name.

by BaddgerCatz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No shipping ya nasties, Not Beta Read, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i think, its just a little headcanon of mine, niki met a tall confused child and decided to adopt him, this is not even remotely ship work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddgerCatz/pseuds/BaddgerCatz
Summary: Ranboo doesn't like the rain, but the rainbow that follows is worth it.Edited and re-uploaded  "A name. So Simple."
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A simple name.

**Author's Note:**

> The original work cut removed so have a new one I guess pfft

It wasn't the first time he'd been in the Overworld.  
Probably... Maybe? He was almost certain, almost being the keyword here.

But it was pretty! It was so colorful, much more so than the looming red of the Nether and the endless void of the End.  
Though he wouldn't lie, the water was an actual nuisance. Like really, who's cursed idea was it to make that? Clearly, someone who didn't like Endermen or Hybrids like himself. Ew.  
What got him on that topic? Well, it had just stopped raining, which was good, very nice really, but what was even better is that the rain created a rainbow, that beautiful odd thing that he somehow knew the name of. It was stretching across the sky, so pretty, almost made the whole raining thing worth it.  
How he could remember the name of _that_ and not his own name he didn't know, and he didn't really want to know either, because it's a bit worrying that he didn't know his own name... Maybe he just didn't have one, to begin with? Sure. Though that thought didn't make him feel any better about it.

So, he had no idea where he was or who he was. And that was kinda a problem. Definitely a problem.  
Kind of a really big problem. He could ask around, maybe someone knew him? But that would mean talking to people that he either didn't know or couldn't remember the names of, and that's just awkward.  
So interacting with the people in this world was a no-go, wouldn't happen, which was a brilliant plan if he said so himself-

"Hello?"

-And there goes that plan.

With a started noise the Enderchild turned to look at the newcomer- A young woman, with pale skin, blond and black hair. End, was she small compared to him. Then again so were most people.  
She looked friendly enough and didn't look disturbed or surprised by the clear non-human sound he had made- Good. He thought. Probably a good thing, yeah.

"Uh, Oh, H-hello? Hi." Nevermind, this was still awkward. Had he even spoken in a language she understood? He had no idea if he knew other languages than Ender.

"Hi! Sorry for startling you there," End, even her smile and voice radiated friendliness. And hey, she understood him! So clearly he had spoken the right language. Somehow.  
"You looked a bit lost there." He was.

"Ha- uh, yeah, I am- I'm very lost. And don't worry about it! I'm just a very, uh, j-jumpy? Jumpy person." She didn't seem to mind his fumbling, maybe she didn't even notice his nervous shifting?  
Who was he kidding? There was no way she didn't, he was choking on his words and littering small squeaks of Ender out, pretty hard not to notice.

"That's alright. I can show you around if you want? You don't have to, but... it might help?" He had no idea what it was supposed to help with, but he counted it as a saving grace nonetheless.

"Yeah! Yeah, I think I'd like that. Pretty sure it's better than just uh- standing here. Yeah..." Oh, somehow her smile got softer and brighter as she gently took hold of one of his sleeves and started leading him towards a path he hadn't even noticed before.  
"Uh- Um... I didn't get your name?" It would probably be better to know sooner rather than later, now that she had decided that he was worth showing around.

"Oh sorry, Hi, I'm Niki! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Good question, really good question, what was his name? Trying to remember it seemed useless, he hadn't remembered before so why would he now.  
Looking around he tried to find anything that could help him either remember or just use instead. As he did his eyes caught the rainbow again, it was right above Niki's head, not unlike a halo of sorts. Like his own crowning halo.

"Rainbow." He said, well, really more mumbled. Why not? It was colorful and pretty... so... not like him. Huh. Okay, that wasn't a nice thought, let's not think about that-

"Ranboo?" Niki asked. Looks like she didn't hear him probably. Oh well, no harm, he could just say he'd said Rainbow and not... Ranboo?

_Ranboo._

Ranboo. It had a nice ring too it really. He liked it. Close to rainbow, but it was still a new thing. It's own thing.  
New but already existing. That felt right. Something new.  
A young boy with a lot of knowledge but no memory.  
Ranboo.

"Yeah. Yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm Ranboo."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, maybe the last? Idk just really wanted to write this one
> 
> Also you have no idea how hard it was not to swear in this. My boy doesn't swear but I sure do,, ANYWAYS hope I stuck okay to the characters and it wasn't ooc
> 
> Thank you for reading have a good day <33


End file.
